thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;June 3rd, 2017 - Vacation Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! I know it's been a while, but today's update affects me as much as the wiki. Next week, I'll be on a mini-vacation between Tuesday and Friday. While I will have my computer, I'm not sure if I'll be on it often. So, if updates are slow and/or late, that's why. Keep up the good work, everyone! ~Spike's Girl ;January 1st, 2017 - All Set for the New Year! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! It's been a while, I know, but now that 2017 is here I figured another update was due. I know a lot of you like working on the Nostalgia Critic transcripts, but you should know that I've switched the List Of Nostalgia Critic Episodes page to 2017. You can still access the older listings by clicking NC2016, though. I'm going to attempt to fill in more pages this year, but I make no promises on stuff getting done. As always, what DOES get done is up to myself and all of you, so at least for now, let's just try our best to keep this place running! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Channel Awesome Updates September 4th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: The Official Movie Adaptation *Lost in Adaptation: Game of Thrones S1 E4 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: War Of The Robots *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Super Episode 106 Review *Ask Lovecraft: The Night Ocean *Infomercialism: A Week On Canned Food - Day 3 September 3rd, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Tick Season 1 Part 1 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Death Note (2017) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Good Time *Infomercialism: A Week On Canned Food - Day 2 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Valley of Bones *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 43-44 *Battle Geek Plus: Crazy Climber (1981) September 2nd, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Everybody's Free to Wear Sunscreen *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Brazil *Infomercialism: A Week On Canned Food - Day 1 *BrightSci: Cyborg Bacteria With Solar Panels? *Rocked Reviews: Riffage w/Calluna - The Offspring: Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) *Suede: Pokemon Journey Origins - File 2: Cubone *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Marvel's Inhumans *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Technobabylon *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 27 September 1st, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Planet Of Dinosaurs *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Pointless Feuds in Video Games *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Shawshank Redemption Review & Tour *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 7 Breakdown *The AngryJoeShow: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 7 Angry Finale Review *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Death Note *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Kale vs Broly: Who Did It Better? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Good Time & Birth of the Dragon *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 40-42 *Ask Lovecraft: Plague *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 52 - End of the Miiverse & Eggman's Niece News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content